


Fledging

by pickleplum



Series: Learning to Fly [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Wings, Animal Traits, Babies, Birgit Gottlieb (OC), Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child Neglect, Childhood, Cute Kids, Dubious Ethics, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Secrets, Sisterly Love, Sisters, Wings, sister feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first two years of Hermann Gottlieb's life, as seen through the eyes of his older siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Brother?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherriaisling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherriaisling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hatchling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516832) by [sherriaisling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherriaisling/pseuds/sherriaisling). 



> A nearly scene-by-scene remix of [sherriaisling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sherriaisling/pseuds/sherriaisling)'s "[Hatchling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1516832)" (which is **awesome** ) with a few new bits added in.
> 
> I hope I do the original justice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dietrich and Karla meet Hermann for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 June 1989  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Christmas Robot by Princess & Pappa (25/12/23, Koffiefontein) -

Dietrich lets his last birthday book fall to his lap and sighs.

Karla looks up from connecting her markers together by their caps.

„Want to switch?“ he whispers.

„Mm!“ Karla slides the marker-stick and pad of paper across the rug to him.

Dietrich passes over the book, then separates the blue marker and carefully outlines Alpspitze on a clean sheet of paper.

Father's footsteps _thump_ down the stairs and down the hall towards the sitting room.

Dietrich works harder on his drawing.

„„Karla, Dietrich. Come with me. **Quietly.** “”

They exchange looks, getting to their feet, and tiptoe after him, through the hall, up the stairs, and finally to the company room.

Mother's inside—and angry—sitting on the edge of the bed with a bunch of cloth in one arm and a bottle in her other hand.

The bundle makes small nursing sounds.

Father says, „Children, this is—“ He wrinkles his nose. „This is your brother.“ Sort of sighs, then, „We will call him 'Hermann'.“

Karla's eyes get huge. She whispers, „A little brother? For us?“

Father presses his hands open and flat to his trousers. „Yes. He's your little brother.“

„May I hold him?“ asks Dietrich, going—

Father steps between him and Mother and Hermann. „You may not.“

Dietrich looks at his toes.

Father takes a shaky breath, continues softly, „Hermann is not well and shouldn't be touched any more than absolutely necessary. Do you understand?“

„Yes, Father.“

„Yes, Father,“ says Karla.

Hermann grunts and wiggles and Mother slowly moves the bottle away and sets it on the duvet.

„He needs rest,“ Father says. „You may go, but be quiet.“

Dietrich and Karla nod to Father and creep across the hallway to Dietrich's room, to the rug next to his bed, and settle down.

„Deedee?“

„Yes?“

„Mother wasn't—“ Karla holds her hands waaay out in front of her tummy. „—fat?“

„No, she wasn't.“ Dietrich worries the carpet. „Not like she was before you or like Gilbert's mother. She didn't go to hospital, either.“ Chews his lip. „It's weird, but Father never lies, so Hermann's our brother.“ Shrugs. „We must've missed something.“

Karla's forehead goes wrinkly. „But, Private Talk?“

„There's no baby furniture, so maybe it was about that.“

Karla frowns, picks at her buttons.

Dietrich sighs, then, „Do you want to play Engineers?“

„I guess.“

Dietrich forces a smile, scoots over to his toy box, and digs out his robots.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Lachlan Hardy](https://www.flickr.com/photos/lachlanhardy/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/lachlanhardy/11554904885/).
> 
> Whew! The first of the new chapters is posted! I'm terrified it sucks, but that's hopefully just the anxiety talking.


	2. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann interrupts Karla and Dietrich's leisurely tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 June 1989  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- for Princess? (25/11/17, Vladivostok) -

Karla offers her blue, feather print teapot. „More Ceylon, Mr Deedee?“

„Yes, please, Miss Lala.“ Dietrich holds out his teacup.

Karla tips the teapot over it.

„Thank you.“ He sips his water daintily. „This is most excellent tea, Miss Lala.“

„Thank you,“ smiles Karla. „Some for you, Mrs Dampfnudel?“

„Why thank you, Miss Lala,“ says Mrs Dampfnudel in her high, pink, roundish unicorn way.

Karla serves her, then asks—

Upstairs, Manny cries.

Dietrich sighs into his 'tea'.

„And you, Sir Wintercoat?“

Sir Wintercoat sits sedately as only floppy black bears can.

„Sir Wintercoat?“

Manny cries louder.

Sir Wintercoat continues smiling.

Karla _hmph_ s.

„I would love some more tea, Miss Lala. You are so very kind and the most wonderful person to ever live.“

Karla pours serves him, then herself. „Thank you ever so much, Sir Wintercoat. You're too kind—“

Manny wails.

Dietrich makes a face.

Karla looks at him, worried wrinkle between her eyes.

He sets his cup down, sighs. „Manny cries a lot.“

„Mmhm.“

Manny screams.

Dietrich huffs. „I'm going to go check on him.“

„Father said to stay away,“ Karla points out.

„It'll be fine.“ Dietrich musses her hair—

Karla squeaks, bats at his hand.

—shuffles from the sitting room, up the stairs, peers down the hallway.

Mother stands in the door to Manny's room (which used to be the company room), writing on a clipboard.

Manny gasps, cries again.

Dietrich slinks along the hall.

Mother makes a strange cooing noise and steps into Manny's room.

Manny hiccups, squawks.

Dietrich peeks inside.

Mother's back blocks his view of Manny as she stands in front of the new changing table, next to the new crib that the shop people brought this morning.

Manny whimpers.

Mother coos.

„Leave—“

Dietrich jumps.

„—your brother and mother alone, Dietrich,“ says Father, walking up behind him.

„Yes, Father,“ he squeaks and rushes back to Karla and her tea party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [PINKÉ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/8113246@N02/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/8113246@N02/15605360449/).
> 
> Mrs Dampfnudel's and Sir Wintercoat's lines are gifts from ALC.
> 
> I'm really happy with the balance of cute and creepy I got in this one.


	3. Changeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dietrich sees just what makes Hermann different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 September 1989  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Junie O, pink morph (7/10/19, Sydney) -

When Dietrich and Karla get home from school, Dietrich tucks away his key as Karla stuffs her knapsack into her cubby, then they slip off their shoes, and tiptoe through the quiet house to the sitting room.

Karla heads straight to her toy box.

Dietrich sets his bag beside the worktable, says softly, „I'll get our snacks.“

Karla nods, tucks Mrs Dampfnudel under her arm, and goes to work colouring the next pixie in her book.

Dietrich pads to the kitchen, heart set on ever-stocked fruit bowl.

Father stands in front of the stove, warming a bottle.

Dietrich stops in the doorway. „Good afternoon, Father.“

Father says nothing.

Dietrich eyes an apple. „Is Mother still sleeping?“

Father grunts.

„Is she alright?“

Father sighs, finishes screwing on the top onto the bottle and says, „Come along.“ He leads the way to Manny's room and flicks on the light.

The crib doesn't make a sound.

Dietrich chews his lip.

Father pulls the blanket off Manny and scoops him up.

Manny —still so tiny—doesn't fuss aside from sort of kicking his legs in their little striped trousers and blue socks.

Dietrich stares, mouth falling open.

Father moves his hands, balancing Manny against his shoulder.

Manny's tiny wings twitch.

„What ... what is he?“ In the tiniest whisper, „A changeling?“

„Don't be silly,“ scolds Father.

Dietrich cowers but he can't look away.

Father makes a soft sound. „Nothing about Hermann is magic.“

Dietrich nods, eyes glued to Manny's back.

„Listen carefully: You mustn't tell **anyone** Hermann is different. It would be dangerous to all of us. Do you understand?“

Wings!

„Dietrich?“

„Yes, Father—I understand.“

Father puts a hand on Dietrich's shoulder and steers him to the rocking chair in the corner.

Dietrich sits.

Father eases Manny into his arms.

Manny lies very still; very light, very easy to hold.

Father gives him the bottle, and then Dietrich offers it.

Manny stares blankly off into space.

Dietrich nudges his lips with the nipple and Manny stirs, latches on.

Father leaves.

Dietrich sets the chair rocking, looks down, whispers, „What **are** you?“

Manny nurses, little wings fluttering against Dietrich's arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [mac jordan](https://www.flickr.com/photos/ramtops/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/ramtops/4611192196/in/photostream/).
> 
> You know, I feel so badly for Dietrich in this tale. He's in such a tight little box between his distant father, his nigh-absent mother, and the two little siblings he wants to protect. And he loves them all as best he can. And he's **in grade school**.


	4. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann and his siblings deal with their parents' neglect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 December 1989  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Best pillow fight EVER! (October 2016) — Bubbles!!! -

Dietrich settles Blue Bear on his neatly made bed, right in front of his pillows. „Done!“ he declares. „All clean, just like Father asked.“ Hands on hips, he looks around his room. „What now ...?“ Idea!

He walks down the hall to Manny's room and peeks inside.

Manny is sitting up in his crib, staring at the blank far wall like he does sometimes.

„Hello, Manny,“ Dietrich says softly.

He twists around to face Dietrich, eyes bright but a little unfocused and wings fluttering under his shirt.

Dietrich smiles. „Maybe you can't see me right, but you can **definitely** hear me.“ He strolls in and lowers the side of the crib.

Manny stretches for him.

„You must be lonely. I don't think anyone's be up here since before breakfast.“ Grimaces. „Sorry, Manny. I should've checked on you sooner.“ Scoops him up.

Manny snuggles into his chest and grabs a handful of shirt.

„Poor thing, you **are** wet. Let's change you.“ He lays—

Manny clings more tightly.

„It's alright. I'll pick you right back up.“ Pries pudgy—and **strong** —fingers loose, lays Manny down on the changing table. Off with the damp trousers, shirt, and diaper, over with the wipe, on with the powder, a fresh diaper, and dry trousers, back into Dietrich's arms. „I bet you need food.“

Manny flaps his wings and gurgles.

„A bottle it is, then!“ Gives Manny a little bounce. „To the kitchen!“

Dietrich creeps them downstairs, past Mother's office (she's inside, reading; she was reading at breakfast, too), along the hall, to the kitchen. He stops at the doorway, looks in on Karla in the sitting room (she's on the sofa, reading a book with Sir Wintercoat on her lap), then heads in.

He sits Manny on the counter near—but not **too** close—the stove—„Stay right there.“—and gathers up the stuff to make Manny's bottle. He lights the stove and gets everything **just** right while Manny alternates between looking out the window and trying to focus on the flame.

„Done!“ announces Dietrich as he screws the top on the bottle and offers it.

Manny grabs it, stuffs the nipple in his mouth, nurses hungrily.

Dietrich lifts him from the counter.

„Mother must've forgotten again,“ sighs Dietrich as he walks to the sitting room. „Mother forgets you a lot, doesn't she?“

Manny noisily sucks.

Dietrich sits in an easy chair, Manny in his lap, and pets the fluffy feathers on his back. „Well, you don't need to worry because I'm here.“

Karla clears her throat loudly.

„And so is Lala.“ Smiles sheepishly. „Sorry.“

Karla sniffs, goes back to her book.

Dietrich brightens. „Lala?“

„Hmm?“

„Why don't you read out loud, so Manny and I can hear the story, too.“

Karla lights up and flips back to the first page. „And, now, I will read the story of The Grouchy Ladybug!“

Dietrich cheers, claps around Manny.

Karla sits up straighter. „It was night and some fireflies danced around the moon. At five o'clock ....“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Mayhem Chaos](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mayhem/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mayhem/2391276945/).
> 
> This one ... this one I'm not so sure about. This is, like, the fourth attempt at this scene and I'm still not sure it's all that good. So, yeah ... I'm sorry if this is a bit crap.


	5. Half-Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann's mother has one of her rare happy days on the six-month anniversary of his birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 December 1989  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- a self-portrait? (03/01/19, Sydney) -

"— **so** tired that he flopped down upon the nice soft sand on the floor of the rabbit-hole and shut his eyes. His mother was busy cooking—"

Movement at the door to Manny's room catches Dietrich's eye.

Mother enters, humming softly and smiling warmly.

„Good morning, Mother,“ says Dietrich, lowering his book and stopping the rocking chair with his toes.

Manny buries his face in Dietrich's chest.

Mother crouches to Manny level, strokes his hair. Her eyes are sparkly and she coos in her strange way.

„I'm happy to see you so happy,“ Dietrich says quietly.

„It's a special day,“ she replies. „Hermann's lived six months now.“

Dietrich sits a little straighter. „It's his half-birthday?“

Mother makes a soft noise of acknowledgment. Then says, so quietly Dietrich can barely hear, „I never expected you to live so long, my little victory,“ and runs her fingertip along the edge of Manny's ear.

He shivers.

Dietrich hugs Manny a little more tightly. „Because he was so sick?“

Mother holds still, blinks a few times. „Yes ... yes, of course. That's why I'm surprised.“

Dietrich frowns, then forces a smile. „We should celebrate.“

„Whatever you want.“ She stands and leaves.

Dietrich wait until her footsteps fade. He kisses Manny's hair.

Manny snuffles.

„It's alright. We're alone again.“

Manny uncurls.

„Let's finish our story, then get ready for your half-birthday party.“ Kisses Manny again. „Karla will be so excited!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Cathymk](https://www.flickr.com/photos/cathymk/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/cathymk/7976428/).
> 
> This is the first scene in here not directly inspired by "Hatchling". But I felt it just had to happen and fit so well right here I went ahead and included it.


	6. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann celebrates his first Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 December 1989  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- silent night, sugary night (24/12/23, Koffiefontein) -

Dietrich's bed bounces and he blinks awake.

„Deedee!“ Karla hisses in his ear, „get up get up get up! It's—“

„Christmas!“ Dietrich shoots out of bed and down the stairs, Karla at his heels.

They race into the sitting room, fall to their knees in front of the Christmas tree.

„So many presents!“ squeals Karla, grabbing the nearest and checking the tag. „For you!“ She sets it beside Dietrich, pulls another from the pile.

„This one's yours!“

„And this one's for Manny!“ Then Karla stops, forehead wrinkled.

„What's up, Lala?“

„Manny should open presents with us.“

„You're right.“ Dietrich scrambles for the hall „I'll go get him!“

„„Hurry back!““

Dietrich's in Manny's room in a flash.

Manny is sitting up, looking somewhere off to Dietrich's right.

„Merry Christmas, Manny!“ Dietrich lowers the crib wall, lifts Manny out and onto the changing table. „Let's get you dressed.“

Manny makes a grumpy noise as Dietrich unsnaps his footie pajamas and an even grumpier one when Dietrich lays him on his back to slide off them and then his diaper. He's got a fresh diaper and jamjams on Manny in no time and him cradled against his shoulder and they're at the door—

Father shuffles—

Dietrich freezes.

—assesses, says, „If you're taking him downstairs, bring a blanket.“

Dietrich grins, ducks his head. „Yes, Father.“

Father grunts, thumps down the stairs.

Dietrich nabs the blanket from the crib with his free hand and skips to the sitting room.

Karla crawls out from under the tree—„I'll get his presents!“—flies upstairs.

Father sits—less straight than usual—on the sofa, rubs his eyes.

„Is Mother coming?“ Dietrich folds himself to the floor.

„No. She's feeling unwell this morning.“

Dietrich busies himself with the blanket, and sits Manny down.

Manny stares at the Christmas tree with wide eyes.

„Do you like the lights, Hermann?“

Manny keeps staring.

„Here they are~!“ Karla flounces down beside them. „Good morning, Father!“

„Good morning, Karla,“ yawns Father.

Karla looks around, worried. „May we open presents now?“

„Go ahead.“

„Hermann's the youngest so he should go first,“ says Dietrich.

„Open ours!“ Karla sets the wrapped package in front of Manny.

He stays focused on the lights.

Dietrich tears a strip of paper free, presses it into Manny's hand. „Pull, Hermann.“

Manny finally looks at his hand, tightens his fingers.

„Go on, pull.“ Dietrich tugs Manny's arm.

The paper _riiiiiiip_ s.

Manny blinks at the noisy thing.

„Keep going! Keep going!“ cheers Karla.

Manny jerks his arm—

_riiiiip_!

—squeals happily.

Dietrich and Karla help him with the paper until he's completely unwrapped the set of stacking rings.

The three of them trade off opening presents while Father watches and fights yawns. Soon, they're surrounded by wrapping paper, books, toys, and clothes.

Manny's pushing his new blocks around, wings fluttering when he stretches for the farthest one.

Dietrich nudges it closer and Manny grabs it, smiling with his whole face.

Father shuffles out.

Karla stops preparing a wooden salad for Mrs Dampfnudel and looks to Dietrich.

Dietrich shrugs, pushes another block into Manny's reach.

By the time Father comes back with a bottle, Karla has finished the main course and is starting on dessert and Manny is yawning and making grumpy sounds.

„You must be hungry,“ says Dietrich.

Manny whines.

„Or tired! You've had an exciting morning.“

Manny scrunches his face.

„May I feed him?“ pleads Karla.

„Upstairs,“ says Father.

„Then I I'll go put him to bed?“ adds Dietrich.

Father grunts.

Karla takes the bottle while Dietrich gathers up Manny and his blanket and they go upstairs to Manny's room—

„Ohmigoodness!“ squees Karla. „A mobile!“ Skips inside. „It's so pretty!“

Stars and a skinny moon now hang from the ceiling above the crib.

„Look at that,“ Dietrich whispers. „Someone gave you another present.“

Manny yawns hugely, but reaches for a star.

Dietrich holds him closer.

Manny bats a light blue one—

It swings.

—giggles, and pats his palms together.

„Aren't they pretty?“ sighs Karla, stroking Manny's hair.

He yawns again.

„I want to feed him now.“

„Go sit down.“ Dietrich nods at the chair.

Karla huffs but goes over anyway and plunks down.

Dietrich offers the blanket—

Karla drapes it over her shoulder.

—settles Manny in her arms and sits on the rug.

„There you go, Baby,“ whispers Karla. „Feel better?“

Manny noisily sucks down his breakfast, then Karla helps him burp, kisses his hair, and gives him to Dietrich.

Dietrich lays him in the crib, tucks him under a blanket, kisses his forehead.

Manny's eyes slide shut and he sighs.

Dietrich and Karla smile, tiptoe out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [luxomedia](https://www.flickr.com/photos/videolux/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/videolux/4758161329/).
> 
> Out of all the scenes I've written for Lars Gottlieb, this is by far my favorite. He's actually kinda likeable when he's sleepy.


	7. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann meets his grandparents and a lifetime of keeping secrets begins in earnest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 January 1990  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Paulina wants a word with winter (09/12/17, Vladivostok) -

„„Dietrich! Karla! Come here!““ calls Father from Manny's room.

They creep inside.

Father tugs a high-collared jumper over Manny's onesie, checks that it covers the fluffy feathers on the back of Manny's neck. „You remember what to say to your grandparents about Hermann?“

Karla and Dietrich nod seriously.

„What do you say?“ He pulls a knit cap down to Manny's ears.

„We say he's doing very well now, but he shouldn't be touched or held because he has a sensory processing disorder,“ answers Dietrich, taking Little Widdershins the bear and a spare blanket from Manny's crib.

„And we never, **ever** say he has wings,“ finishes Karla.

„Very good.“ Father wraps Manny tightly in a blanket, trapping all his limbs, and nestles him against his shoulder. „Downstairs with you. Grandmother and Grandfather will be here soon.“

Karla skips ahead to the sitting room.

Dietrich trails, chewing his lip, then spreads the blanket on the rug.

Father lays Manny down on his back.

Manny grumps and squirms, even after Dietrich strokes his scrunched nose and puts Little Widdershins next to him.

The doorbell rings.

Karla jumps—

„Stay here,“ orders Father.

—sulks back into the sofa.

Father frowns.

Karla sits straighter.

Father grunts, leaves.

Dietrich keeps stroking Manny's nose.

Muffled voices from the foyer, coming closer.

Manny sighs, settles down.

Oma and Opa walk into the room, arms wide.

Karla shoots off the sofa into Oma's hug.

Opa crouches and squeezes Dietrich to his chest.

Dietrich basks, fills his lungs with Opa's smell—tobacco, peppermint, and laundry soap.

Opa lets him go, folds himself the rest of the way to the floor. „I'm so sorry we couldn't visit sooner,“ he says in his deep, rumbly voice. „Work has been an absolute **nightmare**.“

„It's alright,“ Dietrich assures.

„Mother has been Very Busy, too,“ adds Karla.

Opa sighs and mumbles something as he pulls Dietrich into his lap.

Oma gives him a Look as she sits beside him.

Father clears his throat. „Mother, Father, this is Hermann.“ He gestures to the Manny-bundle.

Oma reaches—

Father steps between them, scolds, „Hermann's had a trying morning and further stimulation will only upset him.“

Manny wiggles, trying to roll over, and makes a frustrated noise.

„The poor little dear ....“ Oma leans closer, says quietly, „Hello, Hermann.“

He turns his face, smiling and squinting to find her.

„What a sweetheart!“ Oma sighs happily. „He looks **just** like his mother.“

Father huffs, sits down in the stuffed chair.

Oma grins, scoops Karla up, tucks her into her lap. „Tell me **everything** that's been happening.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [kellinahandbasket](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kellinahandbasket/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kellinahandbasket/75179866/).
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing the eldest Gottliebs, Opa especially. In fact, I like him so much, he may wind up making a few return appearances.


	8. Finger Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann's diet changes, but his motor skills may not be _quite_ up to the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27 March 1990  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- with armour like that, he should joust (05/08/20, LA) -

Dietrich resettles Manny against his shoulder and steps onto the washroom scale. He peers around Manny at the numbers. „Alright. Karla?“

She takes Manny and nuzzles his hair.

He burbles and flutters his wings.

Dietrich checks the scale and frowns, then hops off and checks the 'healthy weight' chart in the baby book from the library.

„What's it say?“

„He's too light.“ Frowns harder. „ **Way** too light.“

Karla's forehead wrinkles. „What do we do?“

„„Children! Dinner!““ calls Father.

„Let's bring him with us,“ says Dietrich, taking Manny back, „so we can be sure he's eating.“

Karla nods and darts out of the washroom, along the hall, and down the stairs.

When Dietrich and Manny arrive in the dining room, Karla's spread a handful of cereal rings on the tray of Manny's high chair and Father is cutting a banana into small pieces.

Mother ... Mother's in her chair, poking her vegetables with a fork, looking out the window.

Dietrich swallows away an ugly feeling, sits Manny in his high chair, then takes his own seat.

Father brings over the banana, then sits, back straight, and sets to eating.

Manny cocks his head and squints. Picks up—misses a bit of banana and grumps. Squints harder. Picks up—squashes the banana in his strong grip but puts the mush in his mouth (mostly) anyway.

Karla laughs around a mouthful of sausage.

„Good job!“ cheers Dietrich.

Father clears his throat.

Dietrich focuses on his meal.

Manny tries again with a cereal ring, manages to get some powder in his mouth after three tries.

Dietrich giggles. „He still must not see right up close.“

Father frowns.

Dietrich ducks his head.

Manny goes for another banana—

Mother murmurs, „Near-field visual acuity **is** quite poor for the age, but far-field vision is extraordinary, even compared to an 'average' a—“

—pushes it around, pinches it on the second try—

Mother sits straighter. „If night vision is similarly proportional ....“ She stands and leaves quickly.

—licks goo off his fingers.

Father watches her go and sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Brian Dewey](https://www.flickr.com/photos/bdewey/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/bdewey/8627107166/).
> 
> This is hopefully fluffy enough to distract y'all for a couple of minutes from what's been an overall crappy day for the world.


	9. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann may not like to crawl, but he _does_ like airplanes and wing scritches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27 May 1990  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Ohlsdorf, Hamburg, August 2010 — Raleigh B. -

Dietrich smiles his best smile, says softly, „Hey, Manny, wanna come over here?“

Manny stays sitting on the floor next to Dietrich's bed, focused on pushing his wooden airplane through the rug.

„C'mon, Manny! You can do it! C'mere!“ coaxes Dietrich with his voice and hands.

Manny squints, pulls the toy back toward himself.

Karla gives him a little nudge.

Manny grunts, pushes the airplane forward.

„Maaannyyy~!“

He glances up.

„Little Widdershins is waiting for you~!“ Dietrich waggles him.

Manny lets go of the plane, concentrates on the bear.

Little Widdershins waves Manny closer with a green polka-dotted arm.

Manny pushes himself over onto his hands and knees, crawls—stops, sits on his bum, and shrugs his bare shoulders, his wings twitching and face scrunched.

„Why won't he do it?“ asks Karla. „He can't be tired **already**.“

Manny scoots back to his plane.

„Maybe he doesn't like the way it makes his wings feel. They go all flippy-floppy when he crawls.“

„Hmm.“ Karla scratches Manny's back through the fluffy feathers—

Manny coos.

—digs in with her fingernails. „Maybe he could fly instead?“

„I don't ... I don't think he'll be able to unless he gets **real** feathers instead of just those poofy ones. I think his wings will need to get bigger, too.“

„His **everything's** going to get bigger, Deedee.“

„I mean they're going to have to get bigger than he'll get bigger.“ Grimaces. „They'll have to be really, **really** big.“

Karla goes sparkly, stops scratching. „Like angel wings?“

Manny grumps, leans against Karla's hand.

„Yea, like that.“

She starts again. „Did you hear that, Manny? You might grow up to be an **angel**!“

Manny sighs happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Cat](https://www.flickr.com/photos/clspeace/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/clspeace/3450510996/).
> 
> Figurative and literal fluff this time. It was actually kinda hard to write, because it was a fight to make it feel, uh, _substantial_ enough to be a scene on its own. So ... yeah ....


	10. Pink + Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann's bedroom undergoes a makeover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 - 9 June 1990  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Christmas, Princess-style! (25/12/15, Koffiefontein) -

Dietrich leads Oma into Manny's room. „Isn't it **boring**?“

Oma frowns. „If it weren't for the crib and mobile, you'd have no idea a baby lives here.“ Hands on hips. „This just won't do. I'll have a word with your father.“ Smiles at Dietrich.

He grins back.

Oma ruffles his hair and goes in search of Father.

Dietrich skips to Karla's room, cheers, „She's going to ask him!“

„Yaaay!“ Karla hops on the spot and claps around Mrs Dampfnudel. „Pink pink pink pink pink pink pink!“

Dietrich wrinkles his nose. „Pink's for **girls** —“

„No it's not!“ Stomps a foot. „It's for **everyone**!“

Dietrich rolls his eyes. „We're not—“

„„Dietrich! Karla! Come here!““ calls Opa.

Karla squees, stuffs Mrs Dampfnudel under her arm, and bounces down the stairs chanting, „Pink pink pink! Pink pink pink!“

Dietrich sighs, follows more slowly to the sitting room.

Father, Manny wrapped up tight and against his shoulder, waits on the sofa looking tired. „Your grandparents are taking you shopping. Make yourselves ready.“

„Are you coming, too?“ asks Dietrich.

„I'll stay here and mind Hermann. It's nearly time for his—“

On cue, Manny squirms and grumbles.

„—bottle.“ He sighs and hauls himself to his feet.

 Oma gently strokes Manny's hair—

 Manny sighs happily.

 —and says, „You take good care of your father while we're gone, sweetheart.“

Father rolls his eyes, heads into the kitchen.

Oma makes a disappointed clicking noise, but her eyes laugh. „Such a shame he grew out of his sense of humour.“

Dietrich smiles while Karla hides a giggle behind her hands.

„Enough of that,“ chuckles Opa. „To the car with all of you!“ Waves them toward the foyer.

They're into their shoes and out the door and strapping themselves into the car in an eye-blink.

Opa folds himself into the driver's seat with a grunt, then mutters, „How the hell do you work this thing again?“

„Perhaps I should drive, Lovey.“

Opa scoffs. „I can handle this.“

Oma pats his arm. „Of course you can.“

The engine rattles to life.

„Eureka!“

Oma twists around. „You're all buckled up tight back there, right?“

„Adinaaaaa ...,“ warns Opa.

Karla and Dietrich nod.

Oma smiles, reassured, and faces front again.

Something metal grinds and the car reverses out of the driveway.

„Is the car broken?“

„It's just grumpy, Karla,“ says Opa as the car shudders and starts rolling forward along the road to town.

„It doesn't do that when Father drives,“ points out Karla.

„Because your father is a bit of a wizard when it comes to machines.“

Karla frowns. „But Father doesn't believe in magic.“

„It's a figure of speech, dear.“

„Oh.“

After that everyone is quiet for a while as Opa weaves the car into town and parks along the street near the hardware store.

Dietrich and Karla tumble out and Oma takes their hands, leads them into the shop and to the paint section.

„Now ...,“ she says, „what colour shall we use?“

„Pink!“ cheers Karla.

„Manny's a boy. It should be blue,“ declares Dietrich.

„Pink's prettier.“

„Blue's cooler.“

„Pink!“

„Blue!“

„ **Pink!** “

„ **Blue!** “

„Alright,“ says Opa, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, „that's enough of that.“

They take steps back.

„Why don't we compromise?“

Dietrich and Karla exchange frowns.

Opa laughs. „Violet is a mix of pink and blue. You'd both get your way.“

They ponder a moment, then break into huge smiles.

„Violet violet violet!“ sings Karla, punctuating each with a hop.

„Right, then. Let's go get some violet.“ Oma offers her hands.

Dietrich takes one; Karla, the other.

Together, the stroll to the paint, Karla chanting, „Violet violet violet!“

They scrutinize the little cards with the dozens of shades of violet.

Dietrich frowns in concentration, head tilted to the side.

„That one!“ declares Karla, pointing.

„Hmm, 'Charmed Violet',“ says Opa, picking up the card. „What do you think, Dietrich?“

„I like the lighter one.“

„'Heather Plum'?“

Dietrich nods.

Oma smiles. „Well, they're **both** very pretty.“

„I hear a 'but' coming, Dovey,“ teases Opa.

„ **But** I think 'Heather Plum' will make little Manny's room feel brighter.“

Dietrich looks to Karla.

She ponders.

Opa squints at the cards.

„You're probably right,“ sighs Karla. „Let's get 'Plum'.“

Opa salutes. „Yes, ma'am! I'll take care of it.“

„While we go down the street for decorations and furniture,“ says Oma.

Karla cheers.

Oma takes their hands and leads them out, down the block, and into a sunny shop filled with small furniture, brightly-coloured things, and **lots** of stuffies. She picks up a basket and settles it over her arm. „Where should we start?“

„How about stars?“ suggests Dietrich, grabbing a basket of his own. „Manny really likes his mobile.“

„Yes yes yes!“ cheers Karla. „Stars!“

„Excellent choice! I think I see some over there.“

Karla darts off where Oma points—doubles back for a basket—skips away, Dietrich right behind.

They've filled Oma's basket—and Dietrich's and Karla's—with stars for the walls and glow-in-the-dark ones for the ceiling and a lamp and night-light shaped like rocketships. And a few dinosaur stuffies, of course.

They're pondering bookcases when Opa catches up with them. „Looks like you've done well.“

„Uh huh!“

Opa examines the shelves on display. „I recommend that one with the cross-braces.“

„Why's that?“

„Because it'll give your father a bit of a challenge to assemble.“

Dietrich and Karla exchange a nervous look.

Opa grins. „I know your father and he loves an engineering puzzle.“

Dietrich and Karla concede.

Oma rolls her eyes. „Here are the slips for the other things we've picked out.“ She presses them into his hand.

He scans the papers. „So I'm organizing transport and you're paying?“

„Isn't that how this always goes?“

„It's the way I like it,“ Opa smirks.

Oma shakes her head fondly. „I guess we'll go pay the bill while your grandfather recruits some help.“ Turns to him. „Be careful not to put your back out.“

Opa grumbles off in search of a clerk.

„Come on, you. Let's go!“

Dietrich and Karla fly to the register.

They load everything into the car with help from the shop clerks, packing it tightly in the boot around the brushes, cans of paint, and other stuff Opa bought at the hardware store.

Opa thanks the clerks and surveys the load.

Oma checks her watch. „We should probably have something to eat before we start work.“ Looks about. „Now where's that restaurant I like?“

„It's over this way,“ offers Dietrich, pointing.

„Lead on, Deedee,“ says Opa, taking his hand.

Dietrich guides them to the café, where they fill up on delicious sandwiches before walking back to the car.

Everyone straps in securely and, after a few unhappy noises from the car and several dirty looks at it from Opa, they trundle home.

They pile out of the car, pick up as much as they can carry and head inside to find Father's holed up in his office with Manny.

Dietrich frowns at the door and tromps upstairs.

Manny's room, empty of all his furniture and toys, smells of soap and wet fabric, plastic sheeting covers the floor, and the fan waits in the corner.

„Your father's certainly been busy,“ remarks Oma.

Karla surveys the empty space. „Can we start right away?“

„What better time is there?“ laughs Oma.

Karla claps and hops on the spot.

Dietrich beams and digs into the bag of supplies.

„Tape first, sweetheart.“

Dietrich extracts it and passes it over.

Opa takes it, says, „Lala, why don't gather some old newspapers for the floor?“

„Yes yes yes!“ She darts off.

„But Father already put down plastic,“ says Dietrich.

„Ah, but if we drop paint on the paper, we can just throw it away instead of stopping to clean.“

„Aren't you clever,“ smiles Oma, opening the window.

Opa preens, gets to taping around the baseboards when Karla skips in with an armload of papers.

„Tadah!“ She waves—

Papers float **everywhere**.

—deflates. „Oops.“

„You've saved us some time, sweetheart. Just arrange them neatly, like a rug.“

Karla brightens, sets to work, humming.

Opa opens the paint can and dumps some into a tray.

Oma tapes around the door and window.

Dietrich lays out the brushes and rollers and trays and edgers and stirring sticks in neat rows on the paper.

„Beautiful work!“ cheers Oma.

Dietrich and Karla preen.

„Let's paint!“ says Opa. „Everyone grab a tool! You two work low and Oma and I will paint high.“

Dietrich and Karla, rollers in hand, nod seriously.

„To work!“

„To work!“

 _Sletch sletch sletch_ go the rollers against the walls.

The light outside has gone mid-afternoon gold, but it feels like it's only been minutes when the first coat is finished.

„And, just like that, we're done for a few hours!“

„Good work, you two.“

„Thanks!“

„Thank you~!“

Oma and Opa beam and Oma says, „Time to head downstairs and see about some dinner for everyone.“

Karla's off like a shot.

Dietrich follows more slowly, glances into his room on the way past.

All of Manny's new furniture, fully assembled, waits against the wall.

„Your Father's kept himself occupied, I see,“ says Opa.

„Mhm.“

Opa puts a hand on his shoulder and steers him to the stairs.

Father and Manny—still wrapped tight—wait in the sitting room, listening as Karla—

„Violet violet violet!“

Oma rests a hand on her head—

Karla stops chanting and bouncing.

—says, „If it's alright, son, we'll make dinner.“

„Go ahead,“ Father replies.

„Will Birgit be joining us?“

Father makes a face.

Dietrich holds his breath.

„Mother is Very Busy at work again,“ says Karla.

„Is she now,“ drawls Opa. „What could be—oof!“

Oma tucks her elbow back to her side—„Let's get started, Lovey.“—and tows him into the kitchen.

Father scowls at their backs.

„Father?“

He drags his eyes back to Dietrich. „Yes?“

„May I hold Manny?“

Father passes him over.

Manny grumps and wiggles, quickly settles down when Dietrich hums.

Dietrich carries him over to the play corner where Karla's already colouring another pixie with Mrs Dampfnudel under her arm and sits them down. „Would you like me to read Benjamin Bunny again, Manny?“

Manny coos.

Dietrich kisses his crown, picks up the book, and reads, „One morning a little rabbit sat on a bank. He pricked his ears and listened to the trit-trot, trit-trot of a pony ....“

They've moved on to Peter Rabbit when Oma calls them in to dinner.

The meal is quiet.

Except—

Manny digs his tiny spoon under a squishy carrot, works his wrist—flips the carrot across the table and it lands— _plop!_ —in Opa's glass of water.

Everyone stares at the glass—

Except Manny, who studies his empty spoon in confusion.

—then Opa roars with laughter.

Everyone—except Father, who rolls his eyes and sighs—joins in and laughs and laughs until they're all wheezing and wiping their eyes.

After that, dinner is quiet again.

„I'll clean up here so you may finish painting,“ Father says.

„Thank you,“ replies Oma. „Back to work for us.“

„Yay!“ cheer Dietrich and Karla and they shoot upstairs.

The second coat goes on as easily and quickly as the first and they finish just as Dietrich begins yawning.

„Perfect timing,“ smiles Oma as she rinses the brushes. „You two get ready and then head off to bed.“

„Mhm,“ says Karla, dragging herself over for a hug and kiss from Oma, then Opa.

Dietrich yawns again and follows suit.

Teeth brushed and changed into his pajamas, Dietrich walks back into his room, checks on Manny in the crib.

Manny snuffles quietly in his sleep.

Dietrich tiptoes back across the room, crawls into bed, stares at his ceiling.

Rolls onto his side.

Listens to the crickets outside.

Tries his other side.

Huffs.

„Guess I'm too wound up,“ he mumbles. He slides out of bed, thinking a glass of milk might help. He pauses at Manny's crib.

He's rolled onto his stomach and his wings twitch under his jamjams as he dreams.

Dietrich runs his hand over the feathers peeking out on the back of Manny's neck.

His wings flick irritatedly.

„Sorry,“ whispers Dietrich. He tiptoes out. Stops on the landing. Chews his lip, shrugs, sneaks down the stairs, then—freezes in the foyer.

„„—barely been home these last two months.““

Opa asks, „„She's getting worse, then?““

„„I think so.““ Father sighs. „„These 'projects' of hers ....““

Dietrich chews his lip, barely breathes.

„„Lars ... son, perhaps ... you should consider divorce.““

Dietrich eeps—

„„ **No.** For all her—““

—claps his hands over his mouth.

„„Did you hear that?““

„„No, what—““

Dietrich flees on tippy-toes to his room, dives under the covers, and curls up very, very tight around Blue Bear until he falls asleep.

 

Father knocks at the washroom doorframe as Dietrich brushes his teeth. „Good morning.“

Dietrich spits, carefully rinses the sink and his toothbrush. „Good morning, Father.“

„You were in the foyer last night while I was talking with your grandfather,“ he says quietly.

Dietrich stares at the lino under his feet. „Yes, Father.“

Father sort of sighs. „Your mother and I are not divorcing. We may be ... having difficulties, but we are committed.“ Sighs again. „Do you understand?“

„Yes, Father.“

„Breakfast will be ready momentarily.“ He turns and leaves.

Dietrich leans against the sink, heart stuck in his throat. He dresses slowly and creeps to the dining room.

Breakfast waits on the table and everyone else is already loading their plates with pancakes, eggs, and sausage.

Dietrich pushes bits of pancake around his plate, while Karla and Manny eat happily.

Afterward, Oma takes him aside. „What's bothering you, sweetheart?“

„I didn't sleep well last night.“ Shifts his feet, shrugs. „Just too excited, I guess.“

Oma smiles warmly. „Shall we finish up in his room so we can show him.“

Dietrich brightens and sprints upstairs.

He and Karla pull down all the tape they can reach while Opa pushes the furniture in and Oma hangs the stars on the walls. Everyone helps with the books and stuffies.

Finally, Father carries in Manny—wrapped in his onesie, a turtleneck, and jumper—and sits him on the new super-soft rug.

Manny twists, looking all around with eyes wide and confused.

„It's your room, Manny. We just made it prettier for you!“ says Karla.

Manny blinks a few more times, hand slowly lowering to the floor. He looks down and pats the rug. Coos. Strokes the fabric. Giggles. Tips over onto his tummy and rubs his cheek against it.

Karla laughs.

Dietrich grins, flops down next to him. „Soft, isn't it?“

Manny burbles.

„You like it?“

Happy squeal!

„If you like **this** , just wait 'til you meet your new dinosaur friends!“

Squeak!

Just then, a bird sings from the tree right outside the window.

Manny pushes himself back to sitting with a grunt and stares.

The bird whistles.

Opa answers with a similar tune.

The bird flutters onto the windowsill, chirps enthusiastically.

Whistle.

Chirp!

Manny looks between Opa and the bird with surprised eyes and then giggles, gleefully waving his arms in the air.

Everyone laughs, even Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Lance McCord](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mccord/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mccord/324701197/).
> 
> This chapter, people, this chapter. By far the hardest of these so far. There was so much _time_ to cover while keeping everything at least somewhat (hopefully) interesting and still getting the basic plot points across. Thank goodness bby!Karla decided to be adorable.


	11. Upright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann takes his first steps, with help from his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 August 1990  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Nationalpark Bayerischer Wald, August 2010 — Raleigh B. -

Manny sits on the rug next to his crib, staring out the window, probably at the tree branches waving in the wind.

Karla nudges him.

Manny makes a negative sound, keeps his eyes on the trees.

Deedee picks up his baby care book, flips to a page in the middle.

„Why won't he crawl?“ pouts Karla. „He **has** to start getting around on his own.“

„It's gotta be the muscles for his wings getting in the way of the ones in his shoulders.“ Deedee sighs. „His top half just doesn't work like other babies'.“

Karla fluffs Little Widdershins' fur. „Deedee?“

„Mmm?“

„Maybe we should teach just him to walk?“

„Skip crawling?“

Karla nods, sets Little Widdershins aside.

„Huh.“ Deedee shrugs. „It can't hurt to try.“ He stands.

Karla does, too, takes hold of Manny's hands—

He latches on, eyes still on the window.

—and pulls him to his feet.

Manny wobbles, but stays up.

Karla moves a step forward. „Now it's your turn, Manny.“

He refuses to move, staring at the trees. His wings flutter and he makes a happy sound.

„You'll see better if you walk closer.“ Karla tugs his arms.

Manny takes one shaky step, wings stretched out, then another.

„You're walking!“ cheers Deedee.

Manny flaps his wings and laughs.

Karla beams. „Go, Manny, go!“ Takes another step.

He drags another foot forward.

„Good job!“ Deedee smiles at Karla. „You, too, Lala.“

„Thank you~!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Davide Zanchettin](https://www.flickr.com/photos/davidesphotos/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/davidesphotos/9570440341/).
> 
> How did this story, which was supposed to be all 'FEELS!', turn into a parade of fluff? I have apparently lost control of the tale to the Gottlieblings. _sigh_.


	12. Waterproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath-time leaves both Hermann and Karla cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 September 1990  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- 「I have made a terrible mistake. — Feng, 2017/09/03, Hong Kong」 -

„Karla?“ says Mother from the bedroom doorway.

Karla snaps a brick in place and looks up.

Mother smiles. Her hair is pinned up and she's wearing the blue dress Karla loves. „Come help me bathe Hermann, please.“

Karla pushes to her feet, says to the Bibblings, „Don't worry. I'll finish your fort later.“

The Bibblings smile, reassured.

Water's running in the washroom when Karla reaches the hallway, so she goes to his room to get Manny. She opens the door and—

Manny sits on the rug in a sunbeam, staring out the window.

—yelps, „Manny!“

He twists around and grins.

„You know you're not supposed to climb out! You might get **hurt** ,“ she scolds.

Manny flaps his wings and keeps smiling.

„I know it's boring in your crib,“ she says, crossing the room, „especially without your toys, but you shouldn't do that.“

Manny giggles.

Karla sighs, picks him up. „It's bath time!“

He squawks, squirms.

Karla pets the mess of soft little feathers along Manny's backbone.

He coos and kicks his feet happily.

Mother has run a shallow amount of water into the tub when Karla and Manny get there and she has the baby shampoo and a washcloth sitting on its edge. She holds out her arms and Karla passes Manny to her.

He flails against her hold and reaches for Karla, whining.

Mother ignores his protests, moves right to pulling off his clothes and diaper, and promptly deposits him in the water.

Manny goes very still, eyes very wide.

Karla dips a hand and flicks a few drops at him.

He glares at her.

She laughs, tickles his side.

He giggles, flaps his wings.

„Stop agitating him,“ Mother orders.

Karla sits back on her heels. „Yes, Mother.“

She upends a cup of water over Manny's head.

He freezes again as it runs down his neck and through his feathers. He shivers and his wings and back twitch.

Mother lathers the shampoo in her hands before running them perfunctorily though Manny's hair, then soaps the cloth and rubs it over his body.

„Rinse him, please,“ says Mother, standing and moving to the linen cupboard.

Karla fills a cup with clean water from the tap, shields Manny's eyes with her hand, and pours the water over his hair. She repeats the procedure, then splashes more water up to remove the soap from his chest and arms.

Manny twitches even more violently—shivering—and holds his wings away from his body.

Mother comes back with a towel, kneels against beside the tub. She pats Manny's wings down, pushing the tips into the water. She smiles, eyes dreamy, and says, „Did you know not all birds are able to waterproof their feathers?“

Karla bites down a comment that Manny isn't a bird, shakes her head 'no' instead.

„They've sacrificed that ability for feathers which allow them silent flight,“ she continues, splashing water onto Manny's back. „However, this leaves them prone to becoming waterlogged. They may even drown if they fall into water and can't climb out quickly.“

„That's awful,“ murmurs Karla.

„Their silence is their greatest asset when hunting.“ Mother looks her in the eye. „There's no gain without sacrifice.“

(Karla does not shudder.)

Manny curls in on himself, his wings hanging down heavily, all of his feathers plastered to his skin.

He looks **miserable**.

Mother lifts him from the tub and passes him to Karla.

She takes him, blurts, „He's so much heavier now!“

„It's the weight of the water trapped in his feathers.“ Mother wraps a towel around Manny, pinning his wings in order to cover him up completely, then puts away the shampoo, gathers up the washcloth and the clothes he'd been wearing. „Hold him until he dries,“ she says. She stands and leaves.

Manny's shaking in her arms, not fighting the towel trapping his wings at all.

Karla's wet now, too, and **cold**. She takes Manny back to his room and sits them down in the rocking chair, swinging her legs idly and looking out the window.

Manny snuffles and buries his face against her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Morgan](https://www.flickr.com/photos/meddygarnet/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/meddygarnet/4321985755/).
> 
> Maybe I'm a sick puppy, but I rather enjoy writing Hermann's mother. It's fascinating for me to explore how her mind works, since she's just so ... alien.


	13. Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann's new habit annoys Karla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 October 1990  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- let go of him, you monster! (24/04/21, Anchorage) -

Karla sighs at her worksheet, glances over at Deedee.

He practices his cursive, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

„Would you like a snack?“

„Sure. An apple if there's one left, please.“

Karla stands.

Manny looks up from what seems to be a battle between an army of his airplanes and some of Deedee's old robots.

„You stay there, Manny. I'll be right back.“ Karla sets off for the kitchen.

Manny wobbles to his feet, toddles after her.

Karla sighs, keeps walking.

Manny catches up as she picks an apple and some grapes from the fruit bowl, latches onto her trouser leg.

„No, Manny. I'm not picking you up.“

He hangs on.

Karla shuffles to the sink—Manny clinging fiercely—to wash the fruit. She steps—sighs. „I can't step up if you're hanging on.“

Manny presses his face to her leg.

Karla frowns, bends, pries Manny's strong little fingers from her trousers.

When the fruit's clean and she steps down, Manny's looking up at her with huge, wet eyes and lower lip trembling.

Karla crouches, hands him the apple and grapes. „Hold these for me.“

He cradles them, shuffles closer.

Karla scoops him up and stands. „At least you're light,“ she huffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Joshua Hunter](https://www.flickr.com/photos/hunterji/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/hunterji/5711675137/).
> 
> This was one of my favorite scenes in the original, so I really hope I've done it justice with this remix.


	14. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hermann takes a bad fall, a terrible 'side effect' of his wings comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 October 1990  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- fixed 'em! (29/10/16, Kodiak) -

_thump!_

Karla looks up from her book at the first noise in nearly an hour.

Manny's sprawled on his tummy in the hallway between the sitting room and the kitchen, one foot caught on the edge of a rumpled rug.

She watches, waiting for him to stand back up.

Manny lies still; not even his wings move.

Karla sets her book on the side table, slides off the chair, tiptoes across the room, and kneels. She touches—

Manny **screams**.

She falls back, startled.

Father's office door _bang_ s open. „„What's going on?! I said I needed si—““

Manny wails.

Father storms over. „What's happened“

Karla swallows. „M-manny t-tripped on the rug and fell and then he started s-screaming and—“

„Upstairs. Now.“ he orders, scooping up Manny.  „ **Birgit!** “

Karla flees up the stairs, passing Mother in the foyer. She dives into her room, onto the bed, buries her face in her pillow.

A little time goes by.

„„Lala?““ asks Deedee softly.

Karla sniffles.

The mattress dips.

Deedee strokes her hair. „„What's wrong?““

Karla drags her face around. „Manny fell down and hurt himself and Father yelled because I should've been watching him better and—“

„Shh. It's okay. Manny'll be alright.“

Karla shakes her head a tiny bit.

„He probably just scared himself.“

„But Manny never cries anymore,“ she mumbles. „ **Ever.** “

Deedee chews his lip, keeps carding Karla's hair.

They stay like that a long while.

Karla sits up, hugs Sir Wintercoat tightly to her chest, and leans against Deedee.

He crosses his legs.

They stay like that another while.

A knock at Karla's door.

She lifts her eyes.

Father crosses the room, sits besides them, says, „Hermann fractured his arm in the fall.“

Karla sniffles, wipes her eyes.

„His bones aren't as solid as yours or mine, so they break much more easily.“ Sighs. „He's likely had a number of fractures before today, but this was the first severe enough to cause tears.“

Karla nods miserably.

„It's a small blessing, perhaps, but he should heal quickly, too.“

„That's good,“ Karla whispers.

„Even so, he'll be quite sore for days, if not weeks, so you'll need to be especially careful with him.“

„Yes, Father,“ says Deedee.

„You may go downstairs now, if you wish.“ Father stands and leaves.

Deedee takes Karla's hand and squeezes. „Let's go.“

Karla hugs Sir Wintercoat close and they head down the stairs, passing Mother's office just as her door closes.

Deedee hesitates, looking at it.

Karla tugs him along into the sitting room.

Manny lies at the center of the rug, his lower left arm splinted, making soft, pained noises; Father crouches beside him.

Deedee kneels, wraps a hand around one of Manny's bare feet.

Karla sits next to them and runs her fingers through Manny's hair.

A quiet, „I'll be in my office,“ then Father straightens and vanishes behind his door.

Manny whimpers.

„It's okay, Manny,“ says Deedee gently, „we're here.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Lukas](https://www.flickr.com/photos/orarewedancer/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/orarewedancer/3224102010/).
> 
> Ugh. This one always gets to me. There's just sooo much wrong with what happens here: mandatory silence, broken bones, lack of proper medical care. It's about here that any sympathy I had for Hermann's parents evaporates.


	15. Trill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument flares over his mother's treatment of Hermann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 December 1990  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Pom observes from the safety of his bubble — July 27, 2006 — P&L! -

Karla weights down the edge of her blanket-and-pillow fort with a stack of books and sits back on her heels. „What do you think, Mrs Dampfnudel?“

Mrs Dampfnudel approves.

„Sir Wintercoat?“

Sir Wintercoat approves, too.

Karla shuffles across the rug on her knees to where the unicorn and bear wait near the door.

A trill from the hallway.

Karla fluffs Mrs Dampfnudel's mane.

Mother makes the sound again.

„He's not a bird,“ she whispers into Mrs Dampfnudel's ear.

Mrs Dampfnudel agrees.

Mother whistles.

Footsteps on the stairs.

Karla gathers up Mrs Dampfnudel and Sir Wintercoat and retreats to the fort. She puts them in her lap and huddles over them.

„„What are you doing?““ hisses Father.

Mother's voice is annoyed. „„I am investigating how much animal instinct has carried through.““

„„You **want** him to be an animal, don't you?““

Karla buries her face in Sir Wintercoat's fur.

„„Of **course** not. My goal isn't to create **pets**.““

„„Then you will stop treating your son like one.““

„„Since we're talking of **my** son, I will continue to do what I think best.““

Karla fights off a sniffle.

Father makes a loud, frustrated noise, then stomps back down the hall and the stairs.

Karla shifts Mrs Dampfnudel and Sir Wintercoat to the rug, straightens Sir Wintercoat's bow, and takes a deep breath.

Mother whistles again.

Far off, Father's office door slams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Dave Sutherland](https://www.flickr.com/photos/raptortheangel/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/raptortheangel/3030695923/in/photolist-ok7oHN-axqnx-51iy5f-8hXLac-3cTnDT-3cTpr6-3cToUB-3cTo8r-3cTq9i-3cXKKC-92Rnp-5BP7o2-8gwdeC-fCr5Mt-fcja7j-5BP7iZ-dCM89v-64WjXX-kMQCy-ebtdmw-nPk4LL-5jsyQz-63mLRo-63hy3k/).
> 
> Ah ... plot thickening. Just what _is_ Dr Mrs Gottlieb's goal?


	16. Colouring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann's siblings take it upon themselves to teach him to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 January 1991  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- two weeks old & already sassing pappa (24/10/17, Koffiefontein) -

Karla skips into the sitting room—

„Slow down, Karla,“ scolds Mother over her book.

—tiptoes across the rug, gets out her crayons and her colouring book, sets them on the work table, and sits down in her chair.

„Remember to tell Manny what you're doing,“ prompts Deedee.

Karla pouts. „It feels so **silly**.“

„You want to hear him talk, right?“

She heaves a sigh.

Deedee digs in his rucksack. „See, Manny? I'm getting out my workbook so I can practice my maths.“ He holds up the book so Manny can see the front.

Manny burbles and toddles over to them, Little Widdershins clutched in his fist.

„I've gotten my crayons and book out so I can finish my unicorn princess.“ Karla displays her work-in-progress. Manny coos, using the table to hold himself upright.

„Do you like unicorns as much as Lala does?“

Karla scoffs.

Deedee laughs—

Manny does, too.

—says, „Of course you don't, **no** **one** likes unicorns as much as she does.“

Karla sticks out her tongue, „Nyah!“

Manny lolls his tongue.

„Karla, don't teach your brother bad manners.“

Karla sulks.

„Why don't you colour like Lala, Manny?“ says Deedee, pushing a pad of blank paper and Karla's old fat crayons closer to him.

Manny squeals, drops Little Widdershins, grabs the—

„Paper.“

—and the—

„Crayons.“

—picks one—

„Green crayon.“

—and drags it across the paper.

„You're colouring!“

„He's scribbling,“ grumbles Karla, adding a touch of silver to the unicorn's mane.

Deedee sighs. „You're just learning, aren't you, Manny?“

Manny babbles.

„Babies' fine motor control takes time to develop,“ murmurs Mother. „Hermann is doing exceptionally well, considering.“

Karla stops.

„Mother, what do you mean?“

Mother ignores Deedee's question.

He chews his lip.

Manny, though, squeals delightedly as his crayon skids off the paper and across the tabletop.

„Careful,“ says Karla, taking Manny's hand and moving it. „Colour on the paper only.“

Manny blinks, then coos and resumes greening.

Karla smiles a little, switches to pink to blush the unicorn's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image cropped from a photo by [Neil Cooler](https://www.flickr.com/photos/digitaldefection/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/digitaldefection/310748314/).
> 
> Short and hopefully sweet!


	17. Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann speaks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 February 1991  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- I laugh at your rules! (19/08/22, Anchorage) -

„Stop messing about with your tie,“ Father scolds Deedee, „and, Karla, mind your shoes.“

Karla freezes; Deedee jams his hands in his trouser pockets.

„There will be very important clients at this party, so you **must** be presentable.“

„Yes, Father,“ says Deedee.

Father's coaxed Manny in a new cotton onesie and trousers and socks, but Manny wants **nothing** to do with the turtle-necked jumper Father tries to pull over his head.

Manny fights with flailing arms and squeals.

Father's lips thin in that frustrated way. „Sit still, Hermann,“ he demands.

Manny swats more energetically, glares at Father, and says, so softly Karla almost misses it, „No.“

Deedee straightens, lets go of his collar, and cheers, „He talked!“

Father stops, Manny's jumper in his hands, and stares at him. „Hermann,“ he says, „sit still.“

Manny glares harder and says, louder this time, „ **No.** “

Father puts down the jumper and runs a hand through his carefully combed hair. „I'm going to check on your mother. Dietrich, dress your brother.“ He leaves.

„You talked,“ coos Deedee. „That's so cool!“ He picks up the jumper and tugs it—

Manny scowls at Deedee. „ **No!** “

„I know you don't like it, but you have to wear it. Father says so.“

„ **NO.** “

Deedee chews his lip, then takes a deep breath. „Karla, hold his arms, please.“

„But—“

„We can't make Father angry,“ says Deedee softly.

Karla swallows, steps closer, takes hold of Manny's little hands.

„ **NO!** “

„I'm sorry, but you have to,“ says Karla as Deedee pulls the jumper over Manny's head.

Manny glowers at them both in turn.

Deedee mumbles another 'sorry', stuffs Manny's arms through the sleeves.

They repeat the struggle, the 'no!s', and the scowling, but get Manny into his shoes, then Deedee gathers him to his chest and heads downstairs.

Karla picks up Little Widdershins—just in case—and follows.

They perch on the sofa to wait, listening to muffled shouting from upstairs.

Karla presses closer to Deedee.

He bumps her shoulder, hugs Manny more tightly.

Father appears a few minutes later, mouth tight and shoulders stiff. „Your mother will not be joining us,“ he says. „Get going before we're **too** late.“ He herds them toward the garage and the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Rusty Clark](https://www.flickr.com/photos/rusty_clark/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/rusty_clark/9626193016/).
> 
> What is it about my OC(ish) male characters (Jamie Walker aside) and hating neckties. Every. Last. One of 'em. Though, really, does any male-identified person really like ties or is that just a myth?


	18. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann surprises Karla one rainy afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 May 1991  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- the rain dance worked! (20/09/20, Los Angeles) -

„Playtime~!“ sings Karla, lifting Manny out of his crib.

His wings flutter against her arms and he cheers.

She sets him on the rug.

„Danku!“

„Would you like to play with your ball? Or blocks?“

„Bocks!“

„Blocks for you and I brought the Bibblings for me.“

Manny burbles and runs his fingers through the rug.

Karla pulls the box of blocks from Manny's shelves and sets it in front of him.

He grabs it, dumps it out. „Bocks bocks bocks!“

Karla kneels across from him, arranges the Bibblings for their sunshine dance. „Are you going to build a tower?“

Manny shakes his head. „Wa.“

„Is it going to be a high wall?“

„Mm!“

„It's too bad it's raining,“ sighs Karla. „It'd be fun to play outside.“

Manny stacks carefully, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

„I wish Deedee was here instead of at that birthday party. He could read us a story while we play.“ Tweaks a Bibbling into a straighter line. „Or he could play with us.“

Thunder rumbles the house.

Manny startles, looks out the window.

„It's a storm.“

„Torm.“

„That's right.“

Manny goes back to his wall.  

Karla steps the Bibblings through their pattern.

More thunder.

„Kawa!“ Manny waves and beams at her.

Karla blinks.

„Wa!“

„You said my name,“ she breathes. „Say 'Karla', Manny.“

„Kawa!“

Karla sparkles, squees, „You said my name!“

Manny waves his arm and flaps his wings and squeals.

„Come here for a **big** hug!“

Manny wobbles to his feet, stomps straight through his wall and into Karla's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Joe Utsler](https://www.flickr.com/photos/crazyunclejoe-mopho/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/crazyunclejoe-mopho/4296356737/).
> 
> Have I mentioned before that ALC is responsible for translating bby!Hermann's thoughts into age-appropriate child-talk? Well, they do and appreciate the hell out of it.


	19. Backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann explores his family's back garden under the watchful eyes of his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 May 1991  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Before the drought made Dad give up on the lawn — S. D'onofrio (Aug 2 2012, Lincoln) -

Karla tiptoes into the sitting room. „Father?“

„Yes, Karla,“ replies his newspaper.

„May we take Hermann outside?“

„You may. Make sure he keeps his shirt pulled down.“

„Yes, Father. Thank you~!“

Father grunts, turns a page.

Karla skip-toes up to Manny's room, where Deedee is just finishing tying Manny's left shoe. „We can go outside!“ she chirps.

„Out!“ squeals Manny.

„Let's go!“ Deedee scoops Manny up—

„Eeee!“

—tucks him close, and then all three of them walk quietly into the back garden.

„It's so warm!“ coos Karla.

„It **is** almost summer,“ says Deedee, setting Manny down.

Karla sticks out her tongue.

Manny toddles a meter or so, stops, and starts tugging at the hem of his shirt.

„No, Manny,“ scolds Karla, „you have to keep your shirt on.“

„No.“ Manny keeps pulling.

Karla takes hold of his hands. „ **Yes.** “

Manny's eyes get huge and wet and his lower lip trembles.

„Father says it's not safe.“

Manny sniffles.

„It's still nice out,“ she pleads.

„Let him do it,“ calls Deedee from near the windows. „Father's closed his office door.“

„Off!“ orders Manny, holding up his arms.

„Alright, alright,“ sighs Karla. She takes care to lift the shirt away from his wings as she pulls it off.

Manny sighs happily and flaps his wings. „Danku!“

„You're welcome.“

Manny beams, patters over to a patch of newly sprouted flowers.

Deedee strolls over, sits on the grass „'s really nice today.“

„Mhm,“ replies Karla, sitting beside him.

„Petty!“ says Manny, squatting and pointing to a flower.

„That **is** a pretty flower. What colour is it?“ asks Deedee.

„Pretty!“

„It's a pretty **purple** flower.“

„Pupo.“

„That's right. It's purple.“

„Pupo.“

Deedee laughs.

Karla smiles, basks in the sunshine.

„Pupo pupo.“

„Manny seems really happy like this.“

„Mhm.“

Manny wobbles back toward them, feathers and wings fluttering in the breeze.

„I wish we didn't have to hide his wings.“

„Me, too.“

„Metoo,“ says Manny, tumbling into Deedee's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Jonathan Reyes](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jpaxonreyes/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jpaxonreyes/7701953108/).
> 
> I really like how the older Gottlieblings keep subverting their parents' orders in bby!Hermann's (and their own) favor.


	20. Red Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann and his siblings are caught out, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 June 1991  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Daf's masterpiece-ing (09/01/09, Koffiefontein) -

The afternoon sun is warm on Karla's skin as she and Deedee and Manny sit on the grass in the backyard.

Manny flaps his wings, points, announces, „Bock!“

Deedee holds up the red block. „Which one is it, Manny?“

„Bock!“

„That's right! Now, what colour is it?“

„Bock!“

„Is it the **blue** block?“

Manny says nothing, focuses on something above and behind Deedee.

„What do you see, Manny?“

„Fa.“

Deedee twists.

Karla whips around, heart hiccuping in her chest.

Father glares at them, mouth set in the hard line that means he's disappointed.

Karla and Deedee cower.

But Father doesn't yell, instead he sits down with them, very carefully, frowning at the creases forming in his trousers, and picks up Manny's shirt. He folds it neatly and sets it aside.

Karla worries the hem of her skirt.

„There are—“ Father takes a deep breath. „There are people in the world who, if they knew about Hermann, would hurt him to better understand his body.“

„Hurt him?“ asks Deedee quietly.

„Subject him to tests and possibly dissection, as they would a laboratory animal.“

Manny grabs the green block.

„They'd really kill him?“

Karla's stomach flops.

„Yes, they would.“

She wipes her eyes.

Manny toddles around, gathering up blocks, wings shifting to help his balance.

Karla sniffles.

Father rearranges his legs, making himself more comfortable, but doesn't say anything further.

Karla looks to Deedee.

Deedee looks to Manny.

Manny drops an armful of blocks in front of Father, wings fluttering, and chirps, „Wed bock?“

Father makes a confused face.

Karla laughs behind her hands.

„Manny,“ giggles Deedee, „ **this's** the red block.“

„Wed bock!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Christiane Struck](https://www.flickr.com/photos/qusic/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/qusic/2273249933/).
> 
> And we've reached the end! It's been a a lot of fun and I really hope you've enjoyed it, too!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta on all chapters by the forever awesome [artificiallifecreator](http://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator)
> 
> It was a tough decision that involved a lot of thinking and discussion, but, well, I'm 'rebooting' the "Athene Noctua" franchise. A bit. Kinda.
> 
> A few big things are changing (mostly because of problems of timing or science or logic) and so are a lot of little things. But Hermann still has his wings, what happens on screen in the film is still AU!canon (with the exception of how characters commonly refer to a certain blue Jaeger), and all the major characters of the original story will be back.
> 
> So, I really hope you stick around and maybe get some enjoyment out of the revised and new stories.
> 
> Because I'm really kinda scared about doing this and have been putting off posting for weeks now. I'd love to see comments about what you think of this thing.
> 
> Now: the boring bit.
> 
> The characters are **all** unreliable narrators. They misremember, misspeak, forget, distort, omit, and sometimes flat-out lie. This means that sometimes they'll contradict each others' description of events. Whose version is the closest to what an omnipotent being sees varies based on the situation. In a practical sense, this means that what might look like continuity errors between stories are actually deliberate reflections of the various characters' viewpoints.
> 
> Different languages are marked with different types of quotation marks. „.“ represents German. "." is English. Others will be noted as they come up.
> 
> The pictures are part of a collection that spans all the stories in the revised universe and I'll eventually get around to explaining how that collection came to be.


End file.
